Embodiments of the present description generally relate to the field of microelectronic device retention mechanisms and, more particularly, to a quick release retention mechanism including a base plate, a load plate and a biasing mechanism adapted to apply a desired load and to allow rapid insertion and extraction of microelectronic devices from sockets.